Needed This
by Gemmaaaaa
Summary: "Well, how does an attentive wife usually make her husband feel better?"


Padme had never been happier to hear her husband was placed on medical leave. A nasty wound on his side meant that strenuous movement wasn't possible for a few weeks until it healed… Which, in turn, meant he was home with her and the twins for two whole weeks! His off-planet missions had been minimised of late, the ending of the war meant there was far less need of Jedi rushing around the galaxy much to her relief. Since the children were born, they were exhausted. She'd _truly_ had no idea how much work it would be running around after two new-borns even with Anakin's help! Said exhaustion meant that what little time they had without the twins in their arms was meant for sleep. _Just_ sleep. For the past few months, all Anakin and Padme had had time for were sweet kisses and lingering embraces, until now just the _thought_ of intimacy was enough to put her to sleep.

She was happy he was here with them, no Jedi duties or Council meetings to pull him away from their little family for two weeks. Of course, Padme hated that he was hurt but the good far outweighed the bad in this situation.

Anakin did not feel the same way exactly. Despite her joy in his return, he _was_ still hurt, so they had to be careful. She'd demanded that he rest for the day while she completed her work in the Senate. Anakin had never been one for taking rest time easily. He was too full of energy, always up and ready to do something. One of the reasons he'd always struggled with meditation apparently. After checking on her babies in the nursery with the nanny-droid and Threepio, Padme found her husband lounged on the bed absentmindedly flicking through something on one of her datapads.

"Good evening, _Master Jedi."_ She smiled in the doorway, referring to him by a title he'd yet to earn with a sultry tone.

Anakin responded immediately but not playfully as she might have hoped. He was petulant as always. "Evening, taskmistress."

Padme laughed and folded her arms across her chest. "How has your day been?"

He gave her a withering look. "I've been bored to tears. Every time I thought I could get up to leave the room to do _anything_ other than tend to the twins _,_ Dorme somehow appeared to stop me. The Order missed a trick by not taking her in to be trained. The woman can sense things faster than _Master Yoda."_

She laughed again. "I'm sure Dorme would appreciate the high praise." Padme made a mental note to thank the woman in the morning, if she hadn't been so on top of things, there was no doubt Anakin would have snuck off to Force-knew where and risk making his injuries worse. She didn't bother repeating this to him again. Still, there was no need for his childish complaining. Padme had given him the royal treatment for the day, ensuring he had everything he could possibly need to be comfortable while she was away and that included full use of her chief droid's!

"She's a taskmistress like you. I can see why you get on so well." He grumbled.

Rolling her eyes, the Senator turned around to lock the bedroom door. Luke and Leia wouldn't need to be fed for around an hour and a half and she wanted to take advantage of the quiet. "You know, if Dorme and I _were_ actually taskmistresses, we'd be cracking the whip at you to keep you on your feet, not making you rest all day."

"Fine. You're just killjoys."

Not trying to hide her smirk, Padme kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed beside him. "You are crankier than the twins after being woken from their nap, Ani!" She couldn't be irritated with him for real, however, especially when he laid his head on her shoulder so endearingly. "Poor, Ani…" She ran her fingers through his hair sweetly. "I know you're bored. Why don't I make it up to you?"

Anakin lifted his head from her shoulder to meet her eye, his azure gaze curious. "How?"

She placed her hand on his thigh gently, rubbing slowly higher and higher. "Well, how does an attentive wife _usually_ make her husband feel better?" Padme whispered into his ear and revelled in his shudder. It really _had_ been some time since they'd gotten to be like this together. They hadn't been intimate in the two weeks leading up to the birth of the twins due to the stress and upheaval caused by Palpatine and Anakin's dreams… And the twins were four months old now. Really, it'd been far too long.

"Aren't all your staff still here?" He mumbled as Padme began to undo the ties of his robes with her free hand.

"Mhm." She nodded, nibbling at his ear. Usually, when they'd been hiding their marriage such intimacies had to wait until the apartment was empty save for the rare times where Anakin had snuck by to see her with only half an hour to spare. Padme's face flushed with the memory of the time he'd had her frantically bent over a table while they'd both battled to keep quiet. "Yes, but everyone is busy. No one should be around here."

Anakin turned his head to kiss her head, but only softly, it was lacking the passion and heat she wanted from him. "As much as I hate to be the voice of reason between us, Angel, but you're not back on your contraceptives yet, are you?"

That gave Padme pause. "Well, no." Her hand didn't stop touching his thigh but she _did_ pull away just a bit. She hadn't taken her pills since the twins were born because anything she put into her body she was also putting into her babies while feeding them. There hadn't really been any time to research what side effects there might be for Luke and Leia if she nursed them while taking the pills so she and Anakin had agreed that she'd just stop taking them for now. But they hadn't had any real alone time together in _months_ and what had originally begun as a way to cheer Anakin up was rapidly becoming a selfish course of action. "But you know, the Sola told me that her doctor said that breastfeeding is almost like nature's birth control."

He raised an intrigued eyebrow. "How so?"

Padme shrugged. "I can't really remember the specifics but she said it was nature's way of giving women a break between children."

"Do you think that's true?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Nothing is ever guaranteed with these things… Evidently." Padme smiled at the thought of the two babies sleeping just a few rooms away. She'd been rigid about taking her pill every single day and yet she and Anakin shared two beautiful children. There was always a risk.

Sharing her thoughts, Anakin smiled too as her fingers finished undoing his robes and stroked across his chest. Beneath her touch, Padme felt him tremble proving he'd missed this just as much as she had. Since the twins were born, he'd been so respectful and considerate of her, never making demands or pestering her for intimate attention. In the days after Luke and Leia's birth, he'd even told her that she would have to be the one to start things intimately again when she was ready. Sometimes, Padme couldn't believe how sweet he could be.

Anakin kissed her again and they both moaned into it. When they pulled apart, Padme dragged her lips along his neck, sucking lightly at the sweet spot she'd discovered early into their marriage before working her way back up to take his earlobe between her teeth. Finally, her hand slid upwards and along to carefully cup him between the legs and smirked. It wasn't difficult to feel how aroused he was. The moment she touched him, Anakin canted his hips up. " _Fuck,"_ he panted.

After a moment or two, Padme drew her hand back from between his legs to begin to undo the buckle of his belt, pulling the dark leather free with a telling _hiss._ As soon as it fell from her grasp and onto the carpeted floor, the Senator got to work undoing his pants while Anakin shrugged off his untied robes. Their lips met again in a harsh clashing of teeth and tongue and she felt his hand in her hair, tugging lightly until he had her angled just right. She was more than happy to allow him to take control until Anakin moved to push her onto her back. The large bandage on his side meant he couldn't move around too much in case he tore his stitches.

Pulling away, Padme placed her hands on his chest, panting. "Hey – hey… No… You're hurt, Ani, remember? Just relax and let me take care of you."

Anakin watched her straddle his lap with wide eyes and squeezed her hips with both hands. "I'm the luckiest man in the damn galaxy…"

Padme laughed and trailed her fingertips down his muscled chest, wincing at the sight of his bandage for a moment. "Your mood has certainly improved, Master Jedi… Earlier you were calling me a taskmistress and a killjoy."

"I take all that back." He said immediately, "You're the best wife ever."

She giggled and leaned down to reward the sweet words with a languid kiss.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Dorme's heels clicked against the marble flooring of the grand 500 Republica apartment almost frantically as she followed little Reeva toward the Senator's bedroom. From the smiles she'd seen on the boss' face earlier, going into that room was _not_ something anyone should do right now. The girl turned with a start, hand hovering over the door receiver to tap in the entry code.

"Oh, since General – Jedi Knight or was it Master now…? Well, Anakin has been stuck in there all day I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do to help make him more comfortable?" The girl flushed beetroot red and Dorme couldn't help but smirk. She knew _exactly_ how Reeva would like to help the Senator's man alright… Still, part of the handmaiden couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl. Unrequited love was a painful thing. Though most people would have given up by now… Not only after hearing of the Jedi and Senator's marriage but _especially_ after the birth of the children. Yet, here they were…

"That's very kind of you." Dorme smiled as sweetly as she could. If only Sabe were here… She couldn't wait to recount this later this evening over a glass of wine or two. "But the Senator arrived home thirty standard minutes ago. I'm sure she'll tend to her _husband_ just fine."

"Oh." Reeva rocked on her heels awkwardly. "She didn't go check on the children?"

"Not yet." Dorme kept her smile painted on. _Honestly_ , she was half-tempted to just pull the girl away by her hair! "The General hasn't been home in a little while, I suspect they'll want a little alone time together… To… _Catch up."_ Reeva's hand still hovered above the keypad dangerously and Dorme folded her arms across her chest. "I think you're old enough to know what that means. Perhaps you could do them a favour and check on the little ones?"

The girl blanched. "You mean they're…" She glanced accusingly toward the doorway, "they're doing… _Right now_?"

Dorme nodded, trying not to smirk. "Most likely."

"But everyone's still here!"

"They are."

"But…" Reeva spluttered and Dorme shook her head with a sigh, stepping toward the girl with a shaking head. She'd stopped holding her fingers above the damned keypad at least, so that was progress. Now, all she had to do was get her far, far away and ensure no other well-meaning staff found themselves near this area of the apartment for a while. Nobody needed to overhear well, the reunion.

"C'mon," Dorme wrapped her fingers around Reeva's wrist and tugged her away from the door. "Let's go play with the babies."

* * *

Padme placed her palms flat against Anakin's flushed chest and felt her shoulders shake with restrained laughter. Despite the large size of the Skywalker's personal quarters, the Senator and the Jedi overheard each muffled word exchanged outside their door. She _should_ have felt embarrassed knowing her _staff_ were aware of their activities in here but the image of little Reeva popping inside no doubt to flirt with Anakin only to find Padme straddling him was too humorous to resist. Thank the Force for Dorme, indeed.

She was distracted from her laughter a moment later, when she felt Anakin's fingers squeeze tighter around her waist, forcing the Senator back to reality. " _Angel…"_ He whined. "C'mon, don't stop."

Cupping his warm cheek in her hand, Padme bent over and kissed her husband languidly, trying her best not to smile. "Mmm, sorry, Ani." She muttered when they pulled apart and restarted her movements above him. Her previous quick pace was forgotten as she rode Anakin lazily, rising and sinking down on him over and over again. "Imagine Dorme hadn't been around." She whispered breathlessly, "Reeva might have come in!"

"Not ideal," Anakin grunted and cupped Padme's backside to pull her down onto him harder.

"Oh…" Padme gasped as he thrust upwards to meet her. " _Ugh_ … I've missed this."

When she threw her head back on a breathless moan, Anakin's cybernetic fingers climbed the slope of the Senator's body, coming up to squeeze her breast. "Me too," he panted. Together they fell into a rapidly increasing rhythm until Padme shuddered, digging her sharp nails into his chest as her inner walls squeezed tellingly around his cock. She couldn't breathe. It'd been so, so long since she'd felt _this_ good. It was all she could do to cry out his name and pant as her orgasm rushed over her, making her hips still above him once again.

When it was over, a heavy exhaustion came across the Senator and she fell down onto his chest, panting as she felt his arms come around her. _That_ had certainly been worth waiting for. Even now ripples of pleasure still floated across her body, gently fading but still wonderful. How had they possibly waited so long to do this again?

But it wasn't over yet. Anakin let her rest for a few moments and buried his flesh fingers in her long chestnut hair, his other arm tight around her waist, using this hold, he ignored Padme's strict instructions to rest on his back and rolled them over, trapping her body beneath his. Padme gasped in surprise when her back met the mattress suddenly and felt her eyes widen. What was he doing? Did he _want_ to tear open his wound?

"Anakin!" She cried, "Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself."

Above her, his blue eyes were black with lust and searing on her skin. "I'm alright." His voice was low and rough with need and it sent hot tendrils of arousal rushing to her core once again as his hips thrust into her harder than before. Her thighs parted further to give him more room and Anakin grabbed one of Padme's knees, pushing it up against her chest, groaning as the act caused him to push deeper inside of her. " _Ugh…_ That's good."

Padme clutched at his back as her husband lost himself to his need and thrust hard and fast into her. It was _amazing_ and everything she'd needed since having Luke and Leia, but he was hurt and the last thing she wanted was a few moments of lust to make his wound worse. "Ani… _Oh force, oh!_ Anakin, be careful!" She panted.

He slowed his movements above her, not for worry about his injury but concern about her. "Too hard?"

She might have laughed if it didn't feel so good. "No, no… Just…" It was difficult to think through the pleasure. "You could tear your – _ah!_ Oh, just like that!"

Padme couldn't think about anything after that. He continued thrusting at that angle, laying over her body and sliding both hands into her hair, holding his weight on his forearms by either side of her head. The bed creaked and moved slightly with every punishing thrust Anakin gave her but neither husband or wife cared. It was long established between them that sometimes they appreciated it when things got a little rough.

Padme scratched her nails down his hot back, not enough to really hurt, but just enough to sting and loved the hiss he gave her. Anakin buried his head in the crook of her neck and gave a long rumbling groan before cursing in Huttese. "I _needed_ this…" He panted.

"Mmm," she did too. It wasn't until now, feeling him hot and hard inside of her that Padme realised _just_ how much she'd needed this. She didn't want to go a day without it again. The pleasure spiked and she was close enough to come all over again, but Anakin's panting grew harsher by the moment and he reared back suddenly, folding his legs beneath him on the mattress. He lifted her hips, pulling her into his hard thrusts and tilted his head back moaning her name huskily as he started to come. She felt every burst of him inside her and gasped as he moved lazily throughout it before coming to a stop.

Exhausted, Anakin collapsed onto her and Padme welcomed his weight above her, running her fingers through his hair happily. When she'd recovered enough to speak, she panted, "how do you feel?"

His reply came muffled against her skin, "better than I have in months."

Padme laughed and pressed a sweet kiss to his flushed forehead. "I was talking about your wound, Ani."

She felt him tremble with the aftershocks of his orgasm and held him tighter. He didn't answer her question again and she decided that just for now, that was alright. She'd check on him properly in a little while. Luke and Leia would need to be nursed sooner than later so Padme closed her eyes and enjoyed the comfort of her husband in her arms.


End file.
